borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tinderbox
Drop I just punched the snowman's head in Tundra Express and got one of these, so appearantly this is not a boss-only weapon. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 03:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : Was it a Flynt's Tinderbox or a generic prefix? Shiroi Hane (talk) 06:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: It is called Flynt's Tinderbox, exactly, without any prefixes. Got another one that was level 40 (same name) on playthough 2, same location but different character, so I changed the page to specify that snowman as a drop source. ::: I think the mission to light the varkids on fire MIGHT be a trigger for the gun to appear. I got the level 40 one upon entering the area for the first time (in that playthrough) to do that mission. I don't remember when I got the first one, but I think it was at the same point. It was level 14, the exact level of that story mission (but also the area in general, at the time). It might have been put there deliberately to supply the player with a high-chance fire weapon. Might be possible to farm copies, given that the story mission is active. May also require a player having no flame guns for it to spawn, as the first time I was alone without fire weapons and the second my partner had no flame weapons. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 01:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I don't think it's related to having a fire weapon or not (I believe I had one when it spawned), but I'm pretty sure it's related to that mission. Roland will even chime in with a "great, now you have a fire weapon" remark when you pick it up. Mad Mephit (talk) 20:45, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Variant I just killed flint during the Matchstick mission and got a "Marxman's Tinderbox". It had higher accuracy than the Flint's ones I've seen previously and had "Increases weapon stability". Shiroi Hane (talk) 04:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : It seems like, while it always is named Flynt's Tinderbox by default, it can (when dropped from Flynt or otherwise) have a number of prefixes that override the name. I've personally seen "dubble" and "misles". (Or is it "misless"? One of the two, I think it's just single s's.) Mad Mephit (talk) 20:52, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Mission Weapon? Has anyone else had the Tinderbox show up as a mission weapon? I noticed I had one after finishing The Good The Bad and The Mordecai mission. I sold the one I got from Flint himself and have been playing solo only on this character so I don't know where the gun came from. It has 96 damage which is significantly higher then what my original tinderbox that I sold had. 17:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Pingufetch5 : I found an additional two from a snowman, check the post I made at the top. It might be randomly found around and not just there, I dont' know. Perhaps you looted it without realizing it's name and simply carried it around for a while? Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 01:24, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : One of the Clan Wars quests - the one to burn the trailers ("Trailer Trashing") - will give you one of these as a mission weapon. It might have a prefix that hides "Flynt's", but it will be a Tinderbox. Mad Mephit (talk) 20:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC)